I miss you
by RegiHoodFiction
Summary: Petit one-shot après la scène du 4x05 qui m'as inspirée :-) /spoiler\


Don't forget me

La douleur. Elle devrait pouvoir le contrôler comme elle l'avait toujours fait, cette fois elle en était incapable. Voilà seulement une semaine et demi que Marian était de retour et autant de temps qu'elle souffrait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le jour ou il lui avait avouer ses sentiments et c'était mieux ainsi parce-qu'elle n'était pas sure qu'elle ne se jetterais pas a son cou le suppliant de revenir si elle le revoyait. Il lui manquait tellement, son sourire, ses yeux, ses mots tendre, ses caresses... elle était définitivement tombée amoureuse de Robin des bois, qui l'aurait cru ? Elle se souvenait de chaque moment, de sa rencontre jusqu'au moment ou il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait en passant par leur premier baiser et le retour de sa femme. Quand Henry était venu la voir la semaine précédente, il lui avouer avoir prit une photo d'elle et Robin ce fameux jour ou il les avaient surpris agissant comme deux adolescents. Au début, elle l'avait pas voulu voir cette photo, elle avait trop peur de s'effondrer. Personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir pourtant, mais elle ne voulait pas paraître faible devant son fils. C'est finalement la veille qu'elle avait eu le courage d'allumer l'appareil photo de son fils alors qu'il dormait et d'afficher cette photo. Comme elle l'avait prédit, aussitôt que le souvenir de ce moment presque parfait a ses yeux lui serra le cœur et les larmes s'était misent a couler. D'un simple mouvement de main, elle avait imprimer la photo et s'était endormie en la serrant contre son cœur aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Aujourd'hui elle était dans son caveaux, attendant des nouvelles de Sidney pour partir a la recherche de cette SnowQueen qui était devenu son seul remède pour sauver Marian. En mettant par hasard les mains dans ses poches, elle sentit les plus de la photo qu'elle y avait glisser le matin en partant. Cet instant de bonheur méritait plus que le fond de sa poche, alors elle fouilla quelques minutes dans ses affaires et retrouva un ancien cadre plein de poussière. Rapidement, elle passa un vieux chiffon dessus pour le nettoyer et sortit la photo qu'elle plaça dedans avant de le refermer. Elle sursauta quand au moment de fixer la dernière attache une voix provenant de l'entrée de la pièce se fit entendre.

Regina ?

C'était lui. Bien sur que c'était lui, c'était toujours lui elle aurait du s'en douter. Et malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passer, elle ne pouvait empêcher les battements de son cœur de s'accélérer, comment pouvait-elle le laisser avoir encore autant d'effet sur elle ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement

Je voulais savoir si je pouvais aider... pour Marian...

Et encore une fois son cœur se serra, pendant une seconde elle avait faillit espérer qu'il était là pour elle, pour savoir comment elle allait. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas en avant, posant son cadre sur un essayait de se concentrer sur ce que les pages d'un vieux grimoire tentait de lui apprendre mais sa tâche fut compliquer quand elle l'entendit avancer et se poser juste derrière elle, le regard surplombant son épaule.

Tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire ?

Non Robin, c'est bon tu peux t'en aller. Répliqua-t-elle aussi sèchement que possible

L'inévitable se produisit. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le cadre. Il le prit en main, l'observant un moment sans dire un mot, le caressant du bout des doigts, esquissant un léger sourire.

Ou as-tu eu cette photo ? Demanda-t-il finalement quelques minutes après

C'est Henry il... il trouvait... que j'avais l'air heureuse...

Tu l'étais ? Demanda-t-il, tournant son regard vers le sien

Elle se figea un instant, incertaine de ce qu'elle était sensé répondre. Bien sur qu'elle était heureuse, mais si elle l'avouait maintenant les choses ne feraient que se compliquer d'avantage. Le problème était simplement qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui mentir. Elle ne saurait pas l'expliquer mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussait a être honnête avec lui, qu'importe les conséquences.

Oui je l'étais... Murmura-t-elle alors, les larmes aux yeux

Je l'étais aussi... admit-il sur le même ton. Je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîner la-dedant tu le méritais pas...

Robin arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis tombée amoureuse de toi ni le fait que ta femme soit de retour...

Regina... Souffla-t-il en réalisant les mots qu'elle avait employer

Elle reste ta femme même gelée je sais, mais ça ne change rien. Je t'aime Robin.

Regina.. essaya-t-il encore

Non, non cette fois c'est a moi de parler. Je t'aime. Je t'aime oui je suis la première a dire ces trois petits mots parce-que tu me manque. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Sauvée la femme de l'homme dont je rêve chaque nuit ? De celui que je veux près de moi ? Ça ne l'est pas, mais je le fait. Parce-que tu me l'as demander. Parce-que tu as un code et que tu es un homme honorable et mon dieu c'est pour ça que je t'aime tellement. Je ne dis pas ça pour te récupérer. Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser, parce-que je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus. Mais ça ne change rien Robin, tu m'aime, je t'aime et tu me manque. Tu...

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par les lèvres du voleur sur les siennes. Elle aurait du l'en empêcher, c'était une erreur, c'était mal tellement mal... mais tellement bon. Il lui manquait tellement. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage mais elle ne pouvait s'en soucier, pas quand il lui offrait sûrement un dernier baiser avant de retourner au camp et ne plus jamais revenir. Ses mains se glissèrent autour de son cou quand les mains de Robin s'accrochèrent a sa taille, la collant un peu plus contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Quand l'air devint une nécessité, ils rompirent le baiser. Il laissa son front reposer contre le sien un instant, récupérant son souffle. Puis il s'éloigna, déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui souffler un « je suis désolé » et de s'en aller.

Quand elle fut sure qu'il était assez loin pour ne pas revenir, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil au milieux de la pièce, serrant le cadre photo contre elle, souvenir des moments du passé.

Il lui manquait définitivement beaucoup trop.


End file.
